


Trop tard

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [366]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Forgiveness, I Give no fuck about what i'm writing if you want to ask, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thiago ne veut plus avoir ça sur sa conscience.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Thiago Alcantara
Series: FootballShot [366]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Trop tard

Trop tard

  
Thiago ne sait pas si c'est ce qu'il mérite, il a toujours fait en sorte de donner son maximum, alors pourquoi est-il passé de patron du milieu de terrain à remplaçant ? Il mérite mieux que ça ! Pep lui avait promis un avenir brillant mais il n'a jamais vu l'ombre des trophées internationaux qu'on lui avait vendu ! C'est une honte, il ne peut pas accepter d'être trahi par son propre club, il est censé être titulaire pour l'amour de Dieu, pas la doublure de Joshua ! Tout ça parce qu'ils avaient changé d'entraîneur... Oh. Il jouait avec Niko. Il ne joue plus avec Hansi. Thiago réalise ce que ça signifie avec angoisse. Il a participé au départ du croate. Comme d'autres de son âge, mais Thiago se souvient aussi que l'ancien coach avait placé sa confiance en lui. Oh x2.

  
Il retrouve l'emplacement du croate grâce à certains contacts (ironiquement les patrons) et prend son courage à deux mains pour aller s'excuser, ça ne le fera sûrement pas plus jouer, mais ça apaisera sa conscience. Le regard de Niko sur lui une fois qu'il s'est excusé est... Insondable. Il n'y a pas de joie, de colère, de tristesse, rien. 'Et donc ?' ça semble être son seul sentiment, dans ses prunelles vertes. Thiago comprend qu'il a fait des erreurs énormes en laissant tomber son coach, celui qui le faisait jouer. Il regrette immensément...

  
''Dites quelque chose bordel...'' Thiago veut être pardonné, il ne veut pas avoir ça sur la conscience une seconde de plus

''Retourne à Munich Thiago, tu as déjà fait tes choix.''

''Alors c'est trop tard ?''

''... Oui.''

''Je suis désolé.'' Et Niko hoche la tête, toujours aussi neutre...

  
Fin


End file.
